Cloud computing has been advancing many areas of science and engineering by providing computational power on demand. Currently, cloud computing in IaaS (Infrastructure as a service) requires the user to provision one virtual machine at a time, where each virtual machine is encapsulated in a virtualization layer that protects the data center infrastructure from other misbehaving virtual machines and also protects the user's virtual machine from other users' misbehaving machines. This virtualization and encapsulation was designed on the assumption that the user is provisioning only one virtual machine at a time and that the virtual machine is the cloud's computational unit. This assumption was useful in making significant advancements in virtualization technologies.